Bring Forth The Toasters
by SLLS
Summary: One-shot of a conversation between Baltar and Caprica Six. Minor spoilers for season 3!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

**Bring Forth The Toasters**

"Do you ever wonder Gaius…" Caprica sat down in the sand, her hands gently rubbing through his long hair flowing gently in the breeze, "What our life would have been like together?"

"Oh, you mean putting aside the fact you practically destroyed my race and it's very survival?" He leant away from her, his eyes stony and lacking the humour she never expected to see. Standing, he crossed his arms across his chest, stepping back from her.

"There's no need to be like that Gaius, if it wasn't for me, you would be-"

"Yes, yes I know. I would be dead. Well I might as well be the chance you've given us all." Flapping his arms about to indicate the fleet, his eyes never left hers. A smile widened on her face which turned into a small giggle. She reached up and took his hand, only to be offended when he tore it away. "Maybe I should have just left you."

Gaius snickered, his eyes flaring slightly at the prospect of a much quieter future without her presence, only to be surprised to feel a small pang of loss at the thought. "Then who would be your little puppy dog? Admiral Adama? Lee? Humour me, come on, who else would you have picked to torture?"

"Tough call, someone with a little more back bone, a little more faith… I hear your President is fairly religious…" She gave a crooked smile, delighting in the thought of watching him squirm.

"Yes but then you forget, you would miss out on so many privileges you have with me…" He knelt in front of her, taking her hand gently and kissing it, his eyes implying more. He hated how she did this to him. She knew just how to play him, to have him recoiling from her in anger but then to have him feeding out of her hand. Literally.

Her smile vanished and her eyes wistfully looked into the distance, the waves gently folding one over the other, the sun shining on her face. "What about children?"

She was answered by a shocked laugh, which left Gaius breathless after a moment. "Children? Bring forth the toasters? Are you completely insane?"

"I don't like that term Gaius." Her mouth gritted and she could barely get the words out, cocking her head for emphasis, "I find it highly racist."

"Oh dear my mistake, please Gaius, refrain from such hurtful comments, the toaster might cry and spark!" He leapt away from her again, his voice rising in tone, his words cutting her. Slowly she stood up, approaching Gaius. His angry demeanour vanished, replaced by one of fear. Caprica stood in front of him, her eyes fixed heavily on his. Raising her hand, she gently stroked his face, feeling the stubble and imperfections that made him who he was. Human.

"Gaius. I try to help you, but you just don't listen… I'm more than just a toaster." Her hand clasped tightly around his neck and he felt his feet leave the ground. He swatted at her hand but to no avail, the grip tightened and he felt his head swimming, her face falling in and out of view. As he heard the sea growing louder in his ears, he lashed out once more with his hand, catching her face. His nails cut in and left several deep cuts across her cheek. Blood began to slowly run out of them but still her eyes remained steady on his, as if holding him up by them alone. "I'm human." She said as the blood gently ran onto her lips. Leaning in, she placed a kiss on his cheek as his eyes fell closed. The blood smeared his face as she let him go, watching his limp body fall to the sand.

…

His legs swung wildly and Gaius knew this was never what he wanted. He wanted her. He needed her. His hands grasped at the rope above, holding his legs off the ground. The last thing he remembered was Caprica kicking the stool out from beneath him, then everything had gone black. He had a feeling he had seen her again, but he quickly replaced this with continuing desperation to free himself. As if from nowhere, a guard appeared in front of his face, flanked by a worried looking Felix Gaeta. Gaius felt his throat loosen and racking coughs fell out as he slumped to the floor.

Glancing up, he noticed Felix leave the room, and in his place stood Caprica Six, her face still dripping with blood and a smile dressing it. "I told you Gaius, I'm only trying to help but if you're adamant, we'll do things your way."

And that was when it hit him. She had tried to spare him the injustice of the airlock, but he had refused. He remembered his nails cutting into her skin and the tightness in his chest as her hand held rigid. Taking his eyes off her, he looked down at his nails and sure enough, dried blood was embedded beneath them. Grimacing, he forced a smile as his eyes shut. For once he was going to be in control.


End file.
